As the applying material extruding container, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1, there has hitherto been known an applying material extruding container including a main body, a leading tube mounted relatively rotatably to the tip end side of the main body, and a pipe member housed in the leading tube and at the same time, filled in the inside thereof with a rod-like body (applying material) in a slidable manner. In such an applying material extruding container, when the leading tube and the main body are relatively rotated, the pipe member is made to move forward together with the rod-like body relative to the leading tube by the screwing action of a first screw part (screw part), the rod-like body is made to move forward relative to the leading tube and the pipe member by the screwing action of a second screw part (screw part), and consequently, the rod-like body is allowed to be in a use state.